


Behind The Scenes

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Shiro (Voltron), First Time, Keith is a brat, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Nipple Piercings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Paparazzi, Paparazzi AU, Pining, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro is a sap, by a stranger, celebrity keith, not by shiro, theyre both dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: “You should go.” Keith sniffs, looking down at his feet when he says it.“What?”“I don’t want to keep talking. I want to go have fun and think about something else.” The lump in his throat aches. “Go home.”“I can’t leave you alone in a night club.” Shiro says, standing up from the stool. “I can watch you from far away, but you can’t be on your own. If you want to go, I’ll call the driver.”“I’m a fucking adult, I can do what I want.”“Keith-” Shiro reaches for him again and Keith slaps his hand away“Don’t touch me.” Keith hisses and cocks his head towards the door. “You don’t just work for my mom, you work for me and I’m telling you to leave.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 252





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this isn't too polished, but I found an ancient draft of a oneshot I wrote for Joltikon's Paparazzi AU! You can check them out on Twitter !

It’s been two days since the kiss. Two days since the moment Keith finally got his arms around his bodyguards shoulders and kissed him for the first time after _months_ of trying to seduce him. They haven’t talked about it yet, but Keith knows what he felt. He’s been smitten with Shiro since day one, but now after all the times Shiro’s gone above and beyond to protect him, comfort him when he was struggling, it’s way more than a crush. 

Two nights ago he was drunk, being carried bridal style up the stairs to his bedroom. When Shiro laid him down on the bed, Keith pulled him down too and kissed him. He was sure Shiro would gently push him away, tuck him in, pretend it never happened. Shiro was kind of pretending now that it hadn’t happened, but the way he kissed Keith back wasn’t something he’d ever felt before. It was tender and slow, like Shiro actually cared about him and was content to just kiss him instead of ripping his clothes off like the men in his bedroom usually do. It made Keith’s heart burst like a firework, but then Shiro had pulled away, put the covers over him and left for the night. 

Tonight, Keith’s determined to feel that kiss again and then some. He has the most expensive, sluttiest panties he owns on under his tightest leather pants, a sheer black tank top with gold earrings and a thin chain to match, little gold barbells occupying his pierced nipples too. 

He gets a few drinks in him when they get to the club, enough to make him a great dancer, but not enough that Shiro will doubt his ability to consent when the time comes. The club music has a deep bass and he’s been swaying in front of Shiro for a while now, letting him do his job and watch from a stool at the bar, but when the song changes, he walks over.

“Dance with me.” Keith pouts as he stands between Shiro’s parted knees. “It’s so boring tonight.” He lets his eyes wander over Shiro’s chest. Behind the white button down Shiro always wears on the job, Keith knows there’s a torso sculpted by the gods.

“I don’t dance, Keith.” Shiro smiles, soft and warm like always. “Just stay in my sight alright? It’s easy to lose you in here.”

“You wouldn’t lose me if you came and danced with me.” Keith sighs, his hands on Shiro’s knees. “Don’t you ever have any fun?”

“My idea of fun is different than yours.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve got two episodes of Game of Thrones waiting for me when you’re done tonight.” Shiro laughs and Keith wishes he’d give in to him for just one second. He’d done it the other night, why was it different now?

“Shiro, come on.” Keith says, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and stepping closer. God, he smells like the cologne he always wears, earthy and comforting. “I wasn’t too drunk to forget the other night. Are you just gonna pretend it never happened?” He uses the volume of the music as an excuse to lean close when he speaks to him. “I liked it.”

“Keith.” Shiro sighs. “That was… That was a really bad mistake on my part. I’m sorry about it.”

Mistake? “Why?” Keith’s heart sinks. “‘I’m the one who kissed you.”

“And I kissed you back while you were drunk and I was on the job. I’m hired to protect you, Keith. Not take advantage of you.” Shiro takes Keith by the shoulders to push him back a bit. “Go have fun, okay? You can find someone else and I’ll keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t hurt you or get too handsy. Forget about what I did and go enjoy yourself.”

“Huh?” Keith feels his chest ache at that. Shiro wants him to be with someone else? Sure, he hasn’t stopped sleeping with other people while he’s been head over heels for Shiro, but that’s just because he likes sex and Shiro hadn’t been responsive at all before. He thought it was one-sided, so he kept hooking up. He actually thought about Shiro every time, started getting with buffer dudes to mimic his body type. “Why would you want me to go find someone?” Keith swallows. 

“Isn’t that what you usually come here for? I-I’m not trying to be presumptuous, I just want you to have fun.” Shiro blushes. “You can do whatever you want, Keith. I’m just here to watch out.”

“So you don’t care if I go grind on some stranger right now?” Keith frowns.

“As long as you’re safe.” Shiro swallows. “Course I don’t.”

“So it wouldn’t bother you if I went home and fucked some guy tonight.”

“Keith.” Shiro glances to the side. “I’m sorry if I confused you the other night. Like I said, it was a mistake.”

“Why?” Keith glares, raising his voice over the music. “Why was it a mistake?”

“Because I’m your bodyguard. Your mom pays me to keep you safe.”

“What was unsafe about kissing me back?”

“Keith.” Shiro sighs, running a hand over his face. “You’ve gotta stop.”

“Stop what?” Keith tries to keep coming off angry as he blinks back the tears in his eyes, but God, he’s hurt. Shiro is the _first_ guy he’s ever felt this way about and maybe he is just a dumb privileged brat that’s not used to rejection, but why does Shiro tease him? Why does he let him fall asleep in his lap and play with his hair? Why does Shiro hug him whenever he’s nervous about a big photoshoot, or a runway? Why did Shiro kiss him back if all of this is just in his head?

“You throw yourself at me every day.” Shiro says and for the first time, Keith sees his eyebrows pushed together at him. Shiro will toss a stern look to anyone he sees as a threat, but he always looks at Keith with softness. “You climb into my lap, you’re always touching me, you kissed me, and it makes it really hard for me to be professional. I need this job.”

Keith feels his mouth wobble. “I didn’t know that stuff bothered you.”

“You’re not an easy person to say no to.” Shiro says in a low voice, barely audible over the music. 

“I-I just… I…” Keith sniffles and hates himself for it. “I thought you liked me after the other night.” Has he been driving Shiro crazy this entire time? He thought they were at least friends, but Jesus, has he just been a nuisance to Shiro this entire time?

“Keith, this is my job.”

‘Okay, _fuck_ , I get it.” Keith swallows and he knows he’s visibly crying. He’s held the tears back from rolling down his cheeks, but he’s trembling, his mouth is quivering, and he feels like his heart’s been ripped out of his chest. “I-I’m just a job to you.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Didn’t you?” Keith hiccups and he hopes to God there aren’t any cameras around to catch him crying in a nightclub. 

“Please don’t do this, Keith.” Shiro says, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but Keith jerks away. “Keith, just let me do my job okay? I should have set more boundaries with you in the first place and that’s my fault, but we can’t keep acting how we’ve been. If your mom knew, she’d fire me on the spot and-”

“You should go.” Keith sniffs, looking down at his feet when he says it. 

“What?”

“I don’t want to keep talking. I want to go have fun and think about something else.” The lump in his throat aches. “Go home.”

“I can’t leave you alone in a night club.” Shiro says, standing up from the stool. “I can watch you from far away, but you can’t be on your own. If you want to go, I’ll call the driver.”

“I’m a fucking adult, I can do what I want.”

“Keith-” Shiro reaches for him again and Keith slaps his hand away 

“Don’t touch me.” Keith hisses and cocks his head towards the door. “You don’t just work for my mom, you work for _me_ and I’m telling you to _leave_.” He swears he sees a flash of hurt cross Shiro’s eyes, but ignores it. No one’s ever made him feel like this before, like his heart is in a million little pieces and he doesn’t know how he’s going to put it back together. Maybe it’s his own fault for thinking Shiro just might have fallen for him too, but he’s angry. He wanted love and thought he had it for the very first time, but he was wrong. 

“I can’t just leave you.”

Something inside Keith snaps. “I don’t fucking _want_ you here, Shiro! You always have a stick up your ass, okay? I can’t have any fun at all with you around and all you do is look awkward and out of place hovering over me when I’m trying to go home with someone. You’re not my fucking dad, I don’t need you here.” He doesn’t miss the way Shiro’s expression breaks, the way his feelings are so visibly hurt before Shiro composes himself again, hardens his gaze and balls his fists.

“Fine, then.” Shiro glares and Keith tries not to flinch at his tone. “Go off on your own, Keith. See if I care.” He takes his blazer from the bar stool and slings it over his shoulder. “I’m done for the night.”

“Tch.” Keith rolls his eyes when he walks away and turns towards the dancefloor, determined to find a way to sweat all these awful feelings off and manage not to bawl his eyes out in a public setting. He knows Shiro won’t actually go. He’ll find some dark corner to watch him from, or a balcony somewhere where Keith can’t see him. Whatever. Maybe this time he’ll pick someone who looks nothing like Shiro to fuck his brains out. 

It doesn’t take long for him to let himself go to the thrum of the music and find someone cute to grind with on the crowded dance floor. His favorite song comes on and he shoves Shiro out of his mind, letting the stranger’s hands wander over him. It’s nothing crazy. The guy looks kind of sweet in the dark. He’s got a sharp jaw with auburn hair, skinny, but muscular and when Keith presses his ass back, he feels the bulge in his jeans and preens. It’s big. He hopes Shiro can see what he’s missing right now because he’s a few words away from taking this guy home.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” The guy says into his ear before nibbling on it. His low voice is just loud enough to be heard over the music, but not enough for anyone but Keith to here. “Can I take you to the bathroom?”

Keith’s mind flits to Shiro for a quick moment. He would never let him go into the bathroom with a stranger. If he was going to bed with someone, he would take them to his place to do it and let Shiro escort them out afterwards or in the morning. His heart thumps a little at the thought of doing something that would probably give Shiro an aneurysm, so he nods. He’s even a little curious to see if Shiro will come out of his hiding place to stop him. “Take me.”

Keith lets himself be lead through the mass of other sweaty bodies, holding onto the guy’s forearm until they’re off the dancefloor and stumbling into a men’s room. Jesus, when was the last time he even went into a public restroom without Shiro standing guard by the door? He figures they’ll make out, maybe a handjob. If the guy seems nice, _maybe_ Keith will blow him, but Shiro will probably come bursting in before it gets that far.

“God, come here.” The man breathes as he pulls Keith into the handicap stall and shuts it, pressing him up against a white tiled wall to push his hands underneath Keith’s sheer top, feel the curves of his chest and brush over his nipples. 

“Mm.” Keith hums, shutting his eyes and trying to break his habit of picturing Shiro when another guy touches him. 

“You’re kinda famous aren’t you?”

“A lil bit.” Keith mumbles, eyes still closed as he feels a pair of lips on his neck, but they fly open when he feels a hand between his legs. “Hey, slow down.”

“Why? Isn’t this what we came in here for?” He laughs, hand still rubbing at Keith’s cock through his pants. 

“You could ask first. I don’t know your name yet.” Keith blushes, trying to ignore the little warning bells going off in his head. “We could- Jesus! Hey!” He blurts out when the guy’s hand shoves down the front of his pants, palming him through the panties he wore for Shiro tonight. He tries to squirm away, but he’s pinned up against the wall and this guy is taller than him. 

“Dude, no.” He scowls, trying to get out from between him and the wall, but the man grabs his shoulder with his free hand and pushes him back against it. _Where the fuck is Shiro? Did he leave for real?_

“You’re way too pretty to let go.” He breathes as he eases his hand into Keith’s underwear to touch him. 

“Stop.” Keith swallows, his eyes welling up as he tries to push the hands away. “Seriously, stop. L-Let me go.”

“You’ll be free to go as soon as I feel of inside that pretty ass, baby.”

“I never said you could fuck me.” Keith glares, trying to shove him back, but the guy pins one of his arms, holding his wrist against the wall above his head and panic starts to set in. 

“Who said I needed permission?”

Keith shivers, blood running cold as the situation truly dawns on him. This guy is serious and if Keith doesn’t get him off, this is going to go a lot further. Shiro must really be gone, letting him spend this much time alone in a club bathroom with a stranger. 

He hates the thought of this skeevy asshole forcing his hand into his underwear. He wore these because he wanted to look good for the nice guy he was in love with not a fucking rapist. He squirms to get as much leverage as he can, the man trying to hold him against the wall still until Keith brings his knee up hard to get him right in the balls. 

“ _FUCKER_!” The guy swears, backing off enough for Keith to jerk away, but while one of the man’s hands flies down to cup his wounded testicles, he keeps a strong grip on Keith’s wrist with the other. 

“Let me fucking _go_!” Keith bites, tugging to try and get his arm loose before he kicks him hard enough in the side to make him let go and scrambles for the stall door, unlocking it and panting as he bolts out. Thank God he wore the platform shoes tonight. Those things kick like a motherfucker.

He slams open the bathroom door on his way out and sprints around the dancefloor to avoid the crowd, scared tears blurring his vision as he rushes out the front door onto the sidewalk.

“ _Fuck_.” He cries as he backs away from the nightclub, trembling as he watches the front door. For all he knows, that guy is chasing him. It’ll take at least five minutes for his driver to get to him and he can’t just wait outside the club for his car with someone on his tail. He glances down and trembles when he sees the waist of his leather pants are torn. He doesn’t look like someone a cab would pick up either. He’s got makeup on too and now he’s all alone.

“Keith?” 

“Huh?” Keith whips his head up to see Shiro stepping out of the alleyway. “W-What are you doing here?” He snivels, voice shaking as he hurries closer to him in case that fucking predator comes looking for him. “I-I thought you left.”

“I wanted to wait for you to come out.” Shiro sighs. “I’ll leave if you want me to, but I wanted to make sure you got home safe and-” He glances down at Keith’s waist and finally notices the shaking, his expression immediately falling into concern as he looks Keith over. There’s already light bruises forming on his arms and shoulder. “Keith... What happened?”

Keith’s mouth quivers watching the realization and the guilt dawn on Shiro’s face. “Shiro, it was my fault. I-I made you leave and did something stupid and-”

“Who hurt you?” Shiro glares. “Is he still in there?”

“I-I don’t know, just please take me home.” Keith sobs, stepping forward and resting his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for being such a brat and making you uncomfortable. I’m sorry for being a dick to you inside, you never have to love me back, but I need you. Don’t go anywhere. Please, please, just don’t go anywhere, I-I’m so fucking scared right now and you’re my friend and I-”

“Love you back?” Shiro blinks. “Um… Y-Yeah, let me get you home safe. We’ll talk when we get there, I got you.” He shrugs off his blazer and drapes it over Keith’s shoulders before pulling a cell phone from his pocket and calling the driver.

Keith just clutches the jacket around him and sniffles, still glancing over his shoulder to watch the door until Shiro hangs up the phone. “Do you hate me?”

“Keith, no.” Shiro sighs. “I lost my temper earlier and I shouldn’t have. We’ll talk about it when we’re home, but tell me what happened back there.”

“I tried to hook up with someone in the bathroom.” Keith hiccups, clutching Shiro’s jacket around himself as the wind blows over them. “I just wanted to make out in there, m-maybe some hand stuff to make me feel better after we fought and I would take him home if he was nice, but he wouldn’t wait. He just shoved his hand down my pants and wouldn’t stop touching me when I asked him to.” He sniffles and wipes his eyes. “H-He pinned me against the wall when I tried to get away, but I knee’d him in the balls and ran out. I-I know I’m a stupid asshole, I just wanted to feel better, but I acted stupid and got hurt like an idiot.” Keith’s lips quiver as he speaks. He can’t shake the feeling of a phantom hand down his pants.

“Fuck.” Shiro breathes, pulling Keith against his chest and squeezing tight, holding Keith close in the cold. He’s so warm, Keith melts right in. “Keith, I’m so sorry. I’ll contact the club tomorrow for the security camera footage and find out who he is, call the police, everything.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually leave when I told you to.” Keith’s breath hitches. “W-When I said all that stuff, I… I-I didn’t mean it, my feelings were just hurt. I didn’t want you to go.” He’s still crying, but God does he feel better with Shiro holding him. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith.” Shiro whispers, voice wavering as he rubs Keith’s back. “I’m so sorry. I’ll never leave again. I’m right here.”

“Are you just scared of being fired?” Keith croaks. “If you are, it’s okay, I just…”

“I’m sorry because I care about you.” Shiro says as Keith’s driver pulls up to the curb. “I never want to see you get hurt and I shouldn’t have walked out, even if we were fighting.” He pulls back and brushes the tears from Keith’s cheeks with his thumbs. “We’ll talk at your place. Let’s get you out of the cold.”

Keith gives a weak nod and lets Shiro get him into the backseat of the car, locking the doors once they’re inside and tucking himself under Shiro’s arm as they start driving. “Is this okay?” He sniffs. “If you don’t like being touched, I can stop.”

“You’re fine, Keith.” Shiro smiles, giving his shoulder a squeeze and even pulling him a little closer. 

Keith breathes a sigh of relief and settles into Shiro’s warmth for the duration of the ride. He’s still shaken up. His breath is hitching and he’s trembling a little, but he feels safe again. It makes his chest ache to remind himself that Shiro rejected him tonight, but he’s just so relieved he’s not gone. 

“Will you come up to my room to talk?” Keith asks in a small voice when they pull up to the mansion. “I won’t try anything.”

“Sure.” Shiro nods, stepping out of the car first and holding the door for him until Keith gets out too. 

It’s a short journey inside and up the winding staircase to his bedroom, Keith sighing as he plops down on the side of the bed and kicks off his platforms, still holding Shiro’s jacket around himself. He doesn’t want to let it go. It feels like the lingering scent of his cologne on the fabric is what’s keeping him calm.

Shiro sits down next to him and Keith looks over with sorry eyes. He’s filled with conflicting emotions. He knows he acted bratty, but he’s still hurt that Shiro left him - even if he knows it’s his own fault. He’s still sad from the rejection, but so happy and relieved that Shiro’s not gone for good. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling

“Can I tell you why I get so pushy and defensive about you coming on to me?” Shiro says, placing a hand on Keith’s knee and squeezing.

“Because I’m your job.” Keith sniffs, picking at a loose thread on Shiro’s jacket. “It’s not professional. You don’t want to get in trouble.”

“That’s not the whole story.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asks as he wipes his eyes. God, he must look pathetic right now.

“Keith, I…” Shiro blushes. “I really like you. Like I really, _really_ like you and I don’t want to be another one of your hook ups. I don’t judge you for how you have sex or who you have it with, but sleeping with you would’ve hurt me. I have feelings for you and the best thing for me to do is to put that aside to focus on protecting you. This is my job and I need to keep it, but I also care about you a lot. I could find another full time client to guard, but I can’t find another you.” Shiro stops and sighs. “What did you mean when you said I didn’t have to love you back earlier?”

“Shiro.” Keith blinks at him. “You’re not… You wouldn’t be a hook up, or just someone I fuck. It’s you. I-I meant that I love you, that’s why I kissed you before.” 

“Um.” Shiro’s face turns pink. “Are you sure?”

“Yes?” Keith laughs, scootching a little closer to him. “Shiro, you’re my best friend.”

“But um…” Shiro chews on his lip. “E-Even if we both feel that way, it can’t be right for me to-”

“You could always be my bodyguard on the clock and my boyfriend off of it.” Keith smiles as he tucks himself under Shiro’s arm again. 

“You really want me to be your boyfriend?”

“You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to be my boyfriend.” Keith sighs. “Don’t worry about the job. I would never let you get fired.” He rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder and looks up at him, his heart thumping in his chest. “I’m pretty sure my mom would be over the moon to know I was dating someone safe like you instead of the guys I normally spend time with.”

“God, Keith.” Shiro laughs. “You’ve been killing me these past few months. I mean your outfits and the way you climb all over me.”

“Aw did I give you blue balls?” Keith pouts, sliding his hand over to cup Shiro’s thigh. “Hey… If you want to kiss me like you did before, I’d love to let you stay the night here.” He watches the blush darken on Shiro’s cheeks and decides to take the initiative himself, moving over into Shiro’s lap, so he’s straddling his thighs and pressing their foreheads together.

“I don’t want to take adva-”

“You’re not taking advantage of anything.” Keith whispers, nuzzling their noses together. “I want this.”

“How much do you want?” Shiro gulps and Keith turns his head to kiss down the side of his neck.

“You can fuck me if you want. I dressed up for you.” Keith smiles as he pulls the waistband of his panties up his hip a little, so Shiro can see the red lace. He feels better now, calmer, like he has his power back. Being with Shiro is safe. It takes away a lot of the anxiety from what just happened at the club. “But like I said, you know…” He lets the waistband snap back against his hip and plants a soft kiss to Shiro’s forehead. “I love you. You could just stay in my bed and hold me if that’s what you want to do.”

“Keith, I want you in every possible way.” Shiro sighs. “Are you sure you want to have sex? I mean someone just tried to assault you.”

“That skeezeball isn’t going to take sex away from me. I’ve been jerking off to you for months.” Keith grins, leaning back to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor, letting Shiro get a good look at his pierced nipples and the thin gold chain that rests on his bare skin. “Do you want me?”

“You don’t even have to ask.” Shiro groans as he finally gives into desire and pulls Keith against him, chest to chest as he kisses down his neck and his hands roam Keith’s bare back, exploring the soft skin before they slide down and cup the fullness of his ass through the leather. “God, watching you has been fucking torture. Your fucking body, Keith.”

“You haven’t even seen my dick yet.” Keith says with a breathy laugh as he rocks forward to get a little friction against Shiro’s abs. 

Shiro hums against his neck and presses his open mouth to Keith’s collar to suck on the sensitive skin, his hands pushing into Keith’s pants and cupping his ass through the panties. “Fuck.”

“You can play with me however you want.” Keith sighs, his head falling back as Shiro pulls his underwear to the side, still under the confines of the leather, and strokes one finger over his hole. “Fuck.” He shivers. 

“You like that?”

“Love it.” Keith breathes. “I’m really sensitive.”

“Stand up.” 

Keith obeys and watches, flushed, as Shiro tugs his tight pants down his hips and turns him around, feeling his ass up with both hands through the red lace. Keith is already leaking a wet spot onto the front, but God, he’s glad he wore the panties. Shiro does like them. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Shiro says as he presses a few kiss up Keith’s spine, sliding one hand around to squeeze his cock through the thin material. 

“Mm.” Keith hums, caught between pressing forward against the friction or back against Shiro’s warm hand on his ass. 

“And you swear you’re up for this?”

“I know I’m safe with you.” Keith says, shimmying his pants down his calves and kicking them off for good before turning around, so he’s standing between Shiro’s parted knees. “Can I take your shirt off?”

“If you want to.” Shiro smiles, leaning back to let Keith undo his buttons one by one.

“Fuck, I knew your chest was gonna be awesome.” Keith breathes as he pulls Shiro’s shirt open and licks his lips at the sight of the swells of his pecs, his abs, perky nipples, but his torso is criss crossed in pink scars. “Did you get all of these on the job?” Keith asks as he traces a scar on Shiro’s pectoral with the tip of his finger.

“Yeah, protecting clients.” Shiro nods, circling his arms around Keith’s waist again. “I’d do the same for you.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt for me.” Keith frowns, pulling away from him to crawl back onto the bed and lay down for him, legs spread. “Come here.”

Shiro slides over and crawls over him, still smiling as he leans down to give him a kiss, pressing their lips together softly at first before licking into Keith’s mouth little by little, sliding his hand back down between Keith’s thighs and cupping him through the panties again.

“Mm.” Keith hums into the kiss, feeling Shiro’s hand palm over his cock. He’s fully hard from just this, his dick wet with pre-come as Shiro teases him. Fuck, Shiro’s tongue is soft too. He’s so tentative, like he wants to give Keith every opportunity to say stop, but he’s willing to take the lead with permission. His hands are just so fucking big, his palm enough to cover his bulge and Keith is dying to feel what his fingers can do, but he can’t stop kissing him. There’s so much affection and warmth in the way Shiro kisses him. Keith’s never had that before.

“Tell me what you want, Baby.” Shiro cooes and Keith preens at the nickname. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Fuck me.” Keith groans as he wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Seriously, if you don’t put your cock in my ass, I think I’m going to explode.”

“Do you have lube?”

“It’s _me_ , Shiro.”

“What drawer?” Shiro laughs, kissing down Keith’s neck to keep him worked up. 

“Nightstand, top drawer. Use the strawberry flavor.”

“You’re such a twink.” 

“And you love it.”

“Yeah I do.” Shiro smirks, kissing down Keith’s chest and sucking a nipple into his mouth, teasing the bud with the tip of his tongue before he gives a gentle tug on the piercing that makes Keith gasp. He presses a kiss to the jewelry before getting up to retrieve the lube. 

“You’re not getting back in this bed with clothes on.”

“If that’s the price of admission.” Shiro smiles, retrieving the lube from Keith’s bedside drawer and tossing it onto the comforter before he saunters up and makes a show of removing his belt. 

“Jesus.” Keith breathes, mouth watering as Shiro slowly undoes the button of his dress pants and drags down his zipper, revealing a substantial bulge trapped in the fabric of some black boxer briefs. Keith tries not to drool as he watches Shiro drop his pants, along with his underwear, revealing what has to be one of the best dicks Keith has seen in his life (and he’s seen _plenty_ ). It’s already half hard, flushed pink and so fucking big, Keith doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to deep throat it, but it’ll feel like heaven once it’s inside him. Yeah, this is gonna be the fuck of his life. “Come here.”

Shiro crawls back over him and presses his lips to Keith, kissing him with so much sweetness, that Keith drops the dirty talk for a moment and just moans into his mouth, basking in the love that he can feel radiating from Shiro as they share the moment. It’s so different than a hook up. He doesn’t just want an orgasm, he wants Shiro to fill him up, hold him, make love to him. He wants to make Shiro feel amazing too. 

“Shiro.” Keith whines, becoming too desperate to continue without being touched as he runs a hand through Shiro’s hair. “Can you get me ready?”

“Yeah, baby, of course.”

Keith shivers at the nickname and lifts his hips, allowing Shiro to pull off the now damp panties and toss them aside before Keith spreads his legs for him. He’s glad he’s kept up with his wax and bleaching regimen because the look on Shiro’s face at the sight of his ass is enough to boost his ego for a week. “Like what you see?”

“Jesus, you’re like a Greek God or something.”

“Um. Says _you_.” Keith snorts. “You look like one of those beefy renaissance statues.”

“You flatter me.” Shiro teases. “Let me get a condom before we get too-”

“Fuck no.” Keith crinkles his nose. “It’s _you_. You’re clean, right?”

“Um, yeah.” Shiro blushes. “But shouldn’t we-”

“I want you to come inside me.” Keith says, propping himself up on his elbows to whisper it into Shiro’s ear. “I want to feel it.”

“Fuck, okay.” Shiro breathes as he fumbles for the lube and gives Keith one more kiss before he sits back on his heels, kneeling between Keith’s parted thighs as he slicks up his fingers. Keith’s heart skips a beat just observing how thick Shiro’s fingers are. 

“I don’t need much.” Keith says, arching his back a bit as Shiro reaches his hand down. He sighs when he feels the slick tip of Shiro’s index finger circling his rim, testing the waters before it starts to slowly push inside. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Have you met me?”

Shiro snorts a bit and leans down to give Keith a kiss as he eases the first finger inside, getting a feel for Keith’s limits. 

Out of sheer nervousness, Keith tenses around him at first, but quickly relaxes when Shiro runs a hand through his hair, gives him a sweet kiss on his jaw as he feels around for the spot that makes Keith gasp. 

“There?”

“There.” Keith sighs, his head tipping back as Shiro massages the spot. God, it’s like Shiro already knows his body. “Nnn, more.” He whines, spreading his legs a little wider to urge Shiro on. 

Shiro gets a second finger inside and works Keith’s prostate with a diligence, using his mouth to kiss and lick at Keith’s neck, his ear, down to his nipples. He’s careful not to leave hickies and Keith pouts when he pulls away, but he understands. No hickies on the runway.

The sound of wet fingers working in and out of him should be gross, but Keith finds himself enjoying the foreplay more than usual. Shiro is so careful. His touch is soft and warm, but not so gentle that Keith isn’t getting what he wants. 

“Shiro, I can take it.” Keith huffs, arching his back to try and get Shiro’s fingers in a little deeper. 

“Don’t rush yourself, it’s a lot to take.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Keith teases, pulling Shiro into another deep kiss, so he can taste the ghost of liquor still on his tongue before he lets him go and props himself up on his elbows. “Fuck me.” He doesn’t miss the way Shiro’s face reddens when he says it and his mouth waters as he watches Shiro remove his fingers and sit back on his heels to slick himself up. Okay, so maybe it _is_ going to be a lot to take, but Keith’s had enough practice. He wants this. 

“Come here.” Shiro breathes, draping himself back over Keith as he settles his hips between his parted thighs and presses his lips to Keith’s cheek. It’s such an innocent touch, but it makes Keith shiver. He’s never been with a guy who treated him like this before.

It’s not that everyone Keith was with before was an asshole or anything, but he’s never had sex with this kind of emotion behind it. He doesn’t just feel turned on, he also feels taken care of, loved. It makes him whimper when Shiro starts to push inside. 

“Fuck.” Keith sighs, more at the gentle caress of Shiro’s hand down his side than at the stretch in his ass as Shiro eases his cock inside. It feels so good to be touched all over. He didn’t know his thighs were so sensitive, but when Shiro bottoms out, he ghosts his fingertips down it and Keith gets chill. 

“How’s it feel?” Shiro asks, his voice breathy as he stays still, letting Keith adjust. 

“Good.” Keith pants. “Big. Really fucking big, how do you ride a bike?”

“Not comfortably.” Shiro laughs with a few pecks to Keith’s jaw. “Take your time, Baby. Let me make you feel good.” He slides his hand between them and wraps it around Keith’s dick, giving it a few tugs to make Keith’s breath hitch and his muscles relax a little more, so he can start to thrust. He moves back and forth in shallow motions, barely backing out halfway before pushing back in. 

“Fuuuck.” Keith groans, rolling his hips back against it, the pain starting to subside as Shiro builds a gentle rhythm. Keith won’t let him take it slow for long, but he does appreciate the time to adjust. It’s bigger than even the vibrator he uses and when he looks down and sees the way his stomach bulges ever so slightly with Shiro’s presence inside him, he can’t help but moan. 

“You like that?” Shiro murmurs, taking his hand away from Keith’s cock to press down on the bulge, easing a gasp out of him before he starts to jerk him off again and build a faster pace. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Keith whines. “Put my leg over your shoulder.”

“Like this?” Shiro shifts a little and carefully eases Keith leg up, pushing in deeper as Keith’s calf presses into his shoulder. “Jesus Christ, you’re flexible.” He grunts. “Your body is insane.”

“Says you.” Keith says, his mouth hanging open as he shuts his eyes and takes what Shiro gives him. He’s dribbling pre-come between them, smearing over Shiro’s hand and his thighs are trembling with the sheer pleasure of being so full - _God_ , he’s never been so fucking full. Every thrust presses up against his prostate at the perfect angle and soon he can’t help the breathy, high pitched little “ah’s” that tumble out of his mouth. 

It’s everything he’s wanted, fantasized about, imagined since meeting Shiro. It’s overwhelming pleasure and emotion at the same time as Shiro whispers sweet praise to him. 

“Your ass is so tight, Baby. I thought about this so many times.”

“Yeah?” Keith gasps. 

“God, you’re being such a good boy for me.”

Holy _shit_. Keith’s dick twitches and he starts to fist the sheets in his hands as pressure builds in the pit of his stomach. Is he going to fucking come early? Christ, he hasn’t done that since high school. “Shiro.” He croaks, eyes squeezed tight as Shiro pumps his hips back and forth, fucking him hard enough for the hardwood bedboard to tap against the wall. “I-I think I’m gonna come.”

“Then come for me, Baby.” Shiro coos, rubbing his thumb around the head of Keith’s cock to make him whine. “Let me see it, Keith. Show me how hard you can come for me.”

Just being called “Baby” is enough for Keith to clamp a hand over his mouth as he comes with a shout, grinding desperately back against Shiro. He spills over Shiro’s fist and their stomachs, whining through the whole orgasm as Shiro fucks him through it, letting his leg down off his shoulder, so he can bend to kiss Keith as he finishes too. 

Keith swallows Shiro’s moans hungrily as he feels the sweet warmth of Shiro releasing inside of him, running his hands through Shiro’s hair and panting as they come down together. “Jesus.” Keith breathes, feeling himself go boneless as Shiro pulls out of him. 

“Why the fuck did I not let myself do that sooner?” Shiro sighs as he lies down next to him, pulling Keith into his arms and kissing the top of his head. “You’re incredible.”

“My ass is gonna feel shredded tomorrow.” Keith chuckles as he tucks his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck. “You’re um… You’re not gonna act like this didn’t happen or anything, right? I mean, I know you’ll have to just be my body guard in public, but in private, are you gonna be like, my um…” Keith feels his face heat up. “Like my boyfriend, or-”

“I’d love that.” Shiro answers, ducking down to press his lips to Keith’s in a soft kiss. “I’ll tell Veronica to cancel your appointments in the morning. I’ll uh… say you’ve got a fever.” He smiles as he pushes the hair out of Keith’s eyes and kisses his forehead too. “We can sneak out and go on a real date. Just us.”

“Yeah?” Keith’s heart skips a beat as he breaks out in a grin. 

“Don’t think I forgot about what happened to you tonight though. I’m gonna track that asshole down too.”

“You’re a real dream come true, huh?”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Shiro says with a soft smile, pressing his forehead against Keith’s as he holds him close. “I’m never going to leave you alone like that again, okay? Never. Boyfriend or bodyguard, you’re safe with me. Always, Keith.”

Keith tilts his head and presses his lips to Shiro’s one more time as tiredness starts to set in, the warmth of Shiro’s arms around him lulling him quickly to sleep. “I know I am, Shiro. Thank you.”

“Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Call me Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I might hop on and clean it up a little bit at a later date. Make sure to give Joltikon some love for creating this amazing Sheith AU in the first place <3
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter at Nuttinonice !
> 
> The holidays are coming up so make sure to follow me on Twitter if you enjoyed this fic and here you can RT the post with this fic link and also find ways to support my fan works!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, sorry for the lack of posting!!


End file.
